


See my eyes? Respect them as you’d respect me.

by TheViperQueen



Series: To Charm a Snake AUs and UAs [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch gets drunk and goes on a verbal rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See my eyes? Respect them as you’d respect me.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Drunken!ranting!Butch. Maybe someone messed up his hair and/or jacket, or maybe someone dissed the all-mighty Tunnel Snakes, but I want him having a full on embarrassing-in-hindsight-but-seemed-necessary-at-the-time temper tantrum.

It was a mostly quiet day in the Capital Wasteland and Audrey was enjoying it to the fullest. She slept in, did a little shopping, chatted with her friends for a while, and had her first full course meal in weeks.

Now, curled up on her couch with a battered copy of _Little Women_ , a glass of slightly irritated wine, and her dog curled up at her feet she didn’t think that anything could ruin her evening.

And then someone knocked, no _banged_ , on her door.

“Waddy, would you?” she sighed as she reached for her custom plasma rifle.

“Certainly madam,” Wadsworth said as he readied his saw blade. He swung the door open to reveal an extremely drunk Butch leaning on a thoroughly pissed off Charon. “Oh, Masters Charon and Butch, it’s good to see you.”

“Un-huh,” the ghoul grumbled as he dragged the belligerent man inside.

Dogmeat took this chance to dart out to visit his favorite brahmin and Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose. _Well, there goes my relaxing evening._

Butch who had been mumbling under his breath perked up at seeing Audrey. “Hey ba- get yer hans offa me ya scabby fucka.” He shook Charon off and threw his arms around her, leaning heavily on her tinier frame. “Aaaah-drah-ray! Babe! A-me and a-you- why haven’t we fucked yet?”

Audrey looked at Charon with an upturned eyebrow. “Scotch?”

He nodded. “And some shots of vodka, a little whiskey too. Some girl paid off his tab for him. Moriarty kicked him out when he started going on about someone pissing in the still.”

“Ahhh.” She grabbed at the Tunnel Snake’s hands that were pawing at her ass and pushed him down on the couch. “Why am I not surprised? Waddy, give him a breathalyzer, I don’t need him killing over from alcohol poisoning in my house.”

“I dun need no breatha-breatha… I need more booze!”

He tried to get up but she pushed him back down. “Yes you do. Butch would you stop grabbing my ass!”

“But it’s sucha great ass! All big and… bouncy.” He reached around and grabbed another handful. “Firm too. I bet I could bounce bottlecaps offa it!”

Charon looked at the scene with something that she would’ve mistaken as a smirk if she wasn’t convinced that he was incapable of showing emotion. “Want me to knock him out?”

“Just try it meatsack!”

“No, Charon, it’s fine. Wadsworth?”

“Sir if you would be kind enough to breath into the-” Butch burped loudly in the robots general direction. “Yes, well that works too. Ah, a point-one-oh. Not lethal, but it would be best if he didn’t consume any more alcohol.”

“It’d be bess if ya kissed mah ass ya buhket-a-bolts,” Butch slurred at the machine as he flipped it off.

“Right, well no more booze for Butch,” Audrey laughed as she fetched a bottle of water from the kitchen area. “Drink this,” she said, dangling the bottle in front of his face.

“Is it vodka?”

“…sure…”

He took a swig then thrust the bottle back at her. “Liar! That’s jus’ water!”

Audrey sigh and pushed the bottle back towards him. “Yes and you need to drink it.”

“I don’t want to drink it!” he sulked. “I want some whiskey, or some-” his eyes landed on the glass of wine she left on floor by the couch. “Jackpot,” he smirked as he snatched the glass up and began to chug it.

“Oh for the love of- !” Audrey snatched the glass from him and replaced it with the water. “Give me that. Now drink the damned water!”

Butch hopped up much faster than his inebriation should have allowed, making Audrey stumble back and Charon take a step forward. “Stop taking to me like I’m a fuckin’ kid!” he yelled as he threw the water across the room. “What makes ya think ya can tell me what ta do, huh? Just because you run his dumb ass and the rest of these jerkoffs don’t mean shit! _I’m Butch muthafuckin’ DeLoria!_ And don’t nobody run me!”

He began to pace restlessly across the room as he pulled his jacket off. “Not Ellen, not that bitch-ass overseer, not nobody!” He snatched a bottle of vodka off of the bookcase and began to drain it.

“Can you lay off of that for a while?” she asked, since telling him to do anything seemed like a bad idea at the moment.

Butch slammed the bottle back down on the bookshelf so hard that she thought it would break. “Can you go to hell for a while? _God_ , yer such a damned goody-goody.” He narrowed his eyes at her then. “I bet you think yer better than me, don’t ya?” Audrey opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off with his shout of, “Well yer not!”

“I never said-”

“Yeah, but ya been thinkin’ it!” he hissed, bringing up both index fingers to tap at his temples. “Don’t even fuckin’ sit here and lie to me Audrey. Don’t fuckin’ piss on me and tell me it’s rainin’! The only fuckin’ reason you even brought me along was cause you though I would be yer lil pet project.” He moved towards her till they were nose-to-nose. “You thought I was a lost cause, like a wounded puppy or sum shit. Like I needed you to take care of me. Well here’s a newsflash honey: _Butch DeLoria don’t need no-fuckin’-body!_ ” he yelled the last part of his sentence with all the intensity that only a drunk could muster.

Audrey flinched back. “What the fuck ever dude. You need to sit down before you fall down,” she said, looking at the way he teetered on his feet.

Butch turned on his heel and began to pace again. “You don’t fuckin’ respect me. None of you do! Not you, not that uppity-ass robot, or yer stupid dog, or that frigid bitch Jenny. Hell I’d include Cher over there, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t respect anybody.” He cut his eyes over at Charon who was leaning against the front door. “You don’t like me, do ya buddy?”

Charon continued to look at him with the same air of indifference.

“Hell, I know ya don’t. Well I got three words for ya: read between the lines!” he yelled as he held up his index, middle, and ring fingers at him.

That made Audrey laugh out loud, once again gaining the Serpent King’s attention. “I dunno what yer laughing for Miss Goody-goody, you can read it too!” He turned his fingers towards her before collapsing on the couch.

“Pfft, I don’t even know why I joined up with you. Yer not fit tah be a Tunnel Snake.” He picked up his jacket and ran a loving hand over it. “Yer not fit to wear the leather… as a mattah-a-fact! Give me back your jacket! Yer outta the gang!”

Audrey scoffed. “You’re seriously kicking me out of your little gang?”

“Serious as a heart attack, babe. Now give me the fuckin’ jacket.”

She rolled her eyes as she retrieved the jacket from her bedroom. “ _Here_ ,” she sneered as she tossed it at his head, hitting him square in the face.

“Bitch,” he mumbled as he pulled the jacket off of his head. “Shoulda stayed my ass in Rivet City, but _noooo_ , I just had to follow you. It’s a damn shame what a nice combo of tits and ass can do to a man.” That earned another eye roll. “Yer nothing but a couple-ah thieves and murderas. There’s no honor among ya.”

“And what would you know about honor DeLoria, hmm?” Audrey started. Drunk or not, nobody gets away with insulting her honor.

“I know _EVERYTHING_ about honor!”

“Really now? Then tell me, where’s the honor in going out and getting piss drunk and then coming home and berating your friends? Please enlighten me, because I fail to see it.”

“ _You sayin’ I ain’t got no honor?_ ” he asked in a low voice.

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you really saying that _I_ have no _honor?_ ” he asked again, voice rising as he got up from the couch.

She continued to stare at him.

“ _I WILL FUCKIN’ DIE IN THE NAME OF HONOR!_ ” Butch yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Everybody in the room just stared at him.

“This is bullshit, grade A bullshit,” he mumbled to himself as he pulled his jacket back on. “I’m going out for a smoke.”

Butch brushed past Audrey and Charon, leaving the house and slamming the door behind himself. The townspeople looked then looked away as he plopped down at the counter of The Brass Lantern. He pulled out a broken cigarette and lit it, all the while mumbling under his breath about honor and busty-ass broads.

x-x-x

Butch woke up the next morning with the worst hangover he’d ever had. His head was pounding, his eyes were sore, and his mouth tasted like what he imagined the bottom of a super mutant’s foot would taste like.

“Damn, the fuck happened last night?” he groaned as he pulled himself up off of the floor in front of the couch. There was an empty bucket sitting next to him which he filled half-way with his stomach contents.

With a grunt he got up and dragged himself into the kitchen to rinse his mouth out in the sink. He splashed some of the lukewarm liquid on his face and looked up into the mirror.

“What the…” He squinted past the water dripping into his eyes at the sloppy note that was clearly written by Audrey. It was one simple phrase, but it brought back the hazy events from the previous night. He cringed as he remembered how he raged at everyone. “Ah shit, I guess I got some apologizing to do,” he sighed as he stumbled off towards his room.

x-x-x

Later that evening Audrey would come home and find that her message had not been rubbed off of the mirror as she thought it would. Instead it sat there just as bold in all it red lipstick-y glory. She smiled as she reread the text:

_“I WILL FUCKIN’ DIE IN THE NAME OF HONOR!”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Other places this can be found:**  
>  _The Fallout Kmeme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/588.html?thread=6427212#t6427212  
>  _My Tumblr:_ http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/22013343932/butch-f-lw-see-my-eyes-respect-them-as-youd


End file.
